Stupid Mary Sue fic.
by Eli-kun
Summary: what the title says.AU


Only Mary Sue is original. Other than that standard disclaimers apply.   
  
Mary Sue wasn't his real name, but he had no idea of that. He was given the name Mary Sue, which was considered  
to be quite a masculine name, as a small child. He had no idea of the fact that he was a saiyajin from the planet  
Bejita. He had no notion of why he ended up on Atigog, and that his purpose was to destroy the planet. The  
inhabitants tamed him with their finely honed mental abilities, which was well favored against brute strength.  
As a result, he was raised to rely on intelligence, telekinesis and telepathy. This caused him to wonder about  
why he was different than everyone else. It was obvious that he wasn't a native. He was larger and stronger than  
everyone else, though by saiyajin standards he was a scrawny little weakling. He was the only one who was able to  
transform into a large furry vicious looking monkey-like creature with a tail. He didn't even know that he  
resembled a monkey since that type of creature didn't exist on his planet. He felt left out on Atigog even though  
the inhabitants treated him as if he was one of their own. He started to question things, mainly because these  
questions came up when he focused his mind. One day, a few of these questions were answered.  
  
They suddenly appeared on the planet of Atigog. They were the most beautiful glowing orbs imagined.  
They were yellow with red stars on them. The tiny stars varied in number on the different round treasure.  
Unbeknownst to Mary Sue, these pretty, smooth shiny things were the legendary dragon balls. He had no idea that  
others would desire these things. He didn't know of their significance yet, he felt a strange link to them as if  
they were related to his origins. He was surprised to find them in his home.  
  
He was even more surprised to see two figures appearing in his house. They were both male.  
They both had black, spiky hair. They were both quite muscular. Both of them seemed somewhat familiar. One of  
them was short, with a grumpy disposition. The other one was taller with a sunny and somewhat vague disposition.  
"Look, I found the dragon balls!" the taller one said in a shockingly high-pitched voiced.  
  
"Hn" the shorter one said in a rather deep voice, "Should we fight Asupara for it, Kakkarotto?"  
  
"Who is Asupara, what are dragon balls, and who are you?" Mary Sue asked.  
  
"You are Asupara, the dragon balls are used to summon a dragon and make a wish. I am Bejita, your prince.  
Bow down and worship me!" The shorter one said. He was normally this direct but rarely this informative. He  
pointed to the shiny round things indicating, the dragon balls. Mary Sue wasn't sure how Bejita knew who he was.  
He did know that Bejita was telling the truth. Through reading Bejita's mind he found out about where he came from,  
and that Bejita and Kakkarotto came from the planet of his origins. He tried to read mind of the taller one but  
that mostly contained thoughts such as "I'm hungry, I want food, ooh the dragon balls are shiny "  
  
For absolutely no reason at all, a fight ensued over the dragon balls. The challenge was made before Mary  
Sue had the chance to be a coward and back down. He would much rather have taken a nap, instead of fighting two  
powerful strangers. Bejita was the first to challenge him. Mary Sue was barely able to hold his own. He had to  
depend on his telekinesis. He used his telepathy to make it seem like Bejita was actually being challenged. During  
the course of the fight, Bejita's clothing started to rip off (like in every other fight he's been in). This  
apparently gave Kakkarotto certain ideas, because he immediately jumped on his smaller companion.  
  
"Kakkarotto, not now! I'm in a middle of a fight! Stop it this...ooh that feels good. Keep going!" Bejita  
said. Mary sue watched the activities of the two saiyajins with great interest. Apparently this was a common form  
of male bonding in this species. It was quite obvious that the fight was over.  
  
Kakkarotto was energized after having fun with Bejita. It was his turn to challenge Mary Sue. The smaller  
saiyajin, unfamiliar with his own species was getting hurt. He was unable to get into the flighty mind of  
Kakkarotto. He was desperate for any advantage.  
  
He found an opening when Kakkarotto decided to charge up for a powerful attack. The larger spiky-haired  
saiyajin had a huge ball of heated energy forming around his hands.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Kakkarotto yelled. A huge destructive force was the result. Once the smoke and debris cleared,  
Mary Sue was left unhurt, while Kakkarotto was quite injured. Mary Sue won the fight, despite being outmatched  
in strength, speed and fighting ability. "Kamehameha" took such a long time to say that Mary Sue was able to get  
behind his opponent and shove him into his own attack.  
  
Eventually the visitors went to another planet, called Earth. Mary Sue gave them the dragon balls because  
he felt like being selfless, as is typical of Mary Sues. 


End file.
